


Nine in the Afternoon

by bannanachan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/pseuds/bannanachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gundam,” she says, “would you like to have sex with me?”</p><p>All at once, he turns red again, red like a traffic light. “I am not sure I understand.” He mumbles.</p><p>“Because I’d like to have sex with you,” she says, “I’d like that a whole lot – but you know, I really don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to do. And what I think, Gundam, is that you do want to have sex with me, but you think you shouldn’t, for some reason, maybe you think that I don’t want to or maybe you’re being noble or something. But since I do actually want to have sex with you, and there’s no call for you to be noble about these things, I was wondering if that’s something you’d like to actually do. Preferably soon. Maybe now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine in the Afternoon

The thing about being a super-high-school-level princess – actually, the thing about being a princess, regardless of enrollment status – is that people tend to make assumptions about her based off storybooks. They expect that she’s used to luxury and having her every need attended to by others (her childhood bedroom looked a lot like most people’s, despite it being in a castle, and she’s been fiercely independent since she was about 6). They expect she’d rather talk about clothes and gardening than serial killers, and they’re ridiculously surprised and unnecessarily offended when they find out it’s not true. And even when they got to know her better, there’s one assumption that she can’t seem to shake no matter what.

They expect that she’s a virgin.

Really, though, what kind of fairytale heroine has sex when they’re just fourteen? Well, lots of them actually, but only with men who they marry later in the story. They have sex with their true love, not the gardener’s son (twice, in the two months they dated), not their summer sweetheart (they met five months before she was to fly to Japan and after the first two weeks, she sort of lost count). They certainly don’t masturbate (about every other night since she was 12, honestly).

But hey, they probably don’t watch 14 horror movies a week either.

Sonia Nevermind was not a fairytale heroine; Sonia Nevermind was a teenage girl. She was a princess, yes, but she was a princess with experience and comprehensive sex education. As heir to the throne of Novoselic, she had always been treated by parents and servants alike with the same respect afforded to adults. It wasn’t practical to have a princess who wasn’t equipped to carry on the royal line, and there was no reason not to learn as early as possible, in the interest of safety. She’d been a bit nervous with her first boyfriend, but after the second, her confidence had grown considerably. Sonia Nevermind knew what she wanted, and she knew how to ask for it.

Within a month of moving to Japan and enrolling at Hope’s Peak, Sonia had decided that Gundam Tanaka was _exactly_ what she wanted.

It started with complimenting him. All authentic compliments – she liked Gundam too much to lie to him, and she wouldn’t stoop that low to get a boyfriend or get laid. But that blush he got going all the way up his face when she said something nice, the way he tugged up his scarf to hide his mouth – it was so cute, she couldn’t stop doing it. What’s the risk in giving out spontaneous confidence boosts anyway? The fact that it gave her masturbation material was just a bonus.

When Gundam, being Gundam, failed to pick up on this (of course he did, god he was cute), she started getting a little less subtle. She’d brush his hand with hers in conversations, ask to walk with him everywhere, lean in way too close and make faces at him that were really not suited to discussing serial killers no matter how weird they both were. She even managed to get him on a date out for ice cream at a cat café once, and he still didn’t notice they were dating. It was precious beyond words, but it was starting to wear a little thin, and the muscles in her right hand were going to cramp up if it went on much longer.

Which is when she decides to try the direct approach.

She invites him at lunch, suggesting that they could do some studying together in her room. True to form, he suggests a larger gathering (“Pathetic human minds though they possess, perhaps a ‘more the merrier’ approach would be appropriate in this situation!”) and she has to insist: just the two of them. Chiaki gives her a look from across the classroom that was both knowing and skeptical. Sonia ignores her.

He knocks on her door at 8 as promised.

“It’s unlocked!” Sonia calls.

Gundam enters, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he pulls it closed and the latch clicks, he freezes dead, his hand still on the handle, looking rather like he’s been turned to stone.

Sonia, sitting on her bed with her legs folded delicately under her and nothing on but matching bra and panties in black silk and pink lace, smiles at him. “You can come in now, Gundam.” She says gently.

Gundam, who has turned the color of a tomato, turns the color of a fire hydrant. “I… I do not think I can, my lady.” He says. “It would not be appropriate behavior for me… for a man to…”

“Oh, I really beg to disagree.” She says, and giggles a little. He really is too cute. “Please, Gundam – I’d really like it if you’d come in.”

Slowly, like he’s defusing a bomb, he takes his hand off the door and turns to face her more fully. He’s still bright red, and he tugs his scarf up all the way over his nose.

“Why don’t you take that off?” She asks.

“I… don’t think I should do that.” He says.

She nods. “Okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But you know, I don’t mind your blushing. I really like it, actually.”

He gulps audibly, and taking his hand away from his face, he lowers the scarf so his mouth is visible. “Lady Sonia –” he says, and then stops, like he can’t quite get the words out no matter how hard he tries. “Why – that is to say – is there a reason – for your, ah. Garb.”

She giggles again. “I thought you might never ask. Could you – would you mind coming closer? So I can see you?”

“I… no thank you.” He says.

She nods. “Okay. That’s fine. You don’t have to. But, before I answer your question, can you answer one of mine?”

“… I am yours to query.”

“Do you like me, Gundam?”

If it’s possible, he blushes more, or maybe he just blushes again. “Compared to most humans… I prefer your company considerably.” He says.

“So yes, then.” She says.

He nods stiffly.

“Could you say it?” She asks.

He stiffens a bit, but relaxes a second afterwards. “I… like you, Sonia.” He says. “I like you very much.”

“As a friend?”

“… My affections go beyond that experienced in mere friendship.”

“Well, so do mine.” Says Sonia. “That’s the reason for my… garb. So, Gundam – if you like me that much – then do you like seeing me without my clothes on?”

He hesitates a minute. “It is… complex.” He replies.

“Oh?”

“… I certainly find aesthetic pleasure in the sight. And, er. Other varieties of pleasure. However, I… I do not find it conscionable for me to… on my honor as a servant of the old gods, it is not appropriate for me to be gazing upon my lady in this fashion.”

She nods. “I thought you might say something like that. I don’t want to upset your gods, or disgrace your honor. But if you want to know what I think of it, you know, I really don’t mind your gazing. I’d actually really like it… if you’d gaze a little. That’s what I wore it for.”

“… What did you ask me here for, Lady Sonia?”

“Gundam,” she says, “would you like to have sex with me?”

All at once, he turns red again, red like a traffic light. “I am not sure I understand.” He mumbles.

“Because I’d like to have sex with you,” she says, “I’d like that a whole lot – but you know, I really don’t want to do anything that you _don’t_ want to do. And what I think, Gundam, is that you _do_ want to have sex with me, but you think you shouldn’t, for some reason, maybe you think that I don’t want to or maybe you’re being noble or something. But since I do actually want to have sex with you, and there’s no call for you to be noble about these things, I was wondering if that’s something you’d like to actually do. Preferably soon. Maybe now.”

Gundam is very silent for a very long minute, and for every second of it Sonia is convinced that she’s gone and done it now, she’s pushed him too hard, he’ll never want to be with her in any capacity ever again and it’s all her fault and it was so, so wrong of her to ask like this, she could have broached the topic so much more subtly but she was so horny she just went and _had_ to – 

“If you say so, Lady Sonia.” He says.

Her train of thought stops, and she looks up at his face. He’s still pink, but a little less so, and he’s lowered his hands to his sides, his face completely unconcealed by the scarf or anything else. And he looks so sincere.

She shakes her head. “I don’t want you to have sex with me because I say so, Gundam. I want you to have sex with me if you want to. Do you want to?”

His brow furrows. “I cannot say… that I have experience in matters such as these.” He says. “I am… untrained in the ways of the flesh.”

“But do you want to have sex with me?” She asks.

She hears his breath quicken and sees him glance over her bra and hips, watches his gaze linger on the triangle of fabric between her legs. “Yes.” He says, after a moment. “I would… I would very much like that.”

She smiles. “Take off your coat.” She says, using her princess voice, and then “Please,” a little quieter.

Slowly, Gundam sheds his coat and scarf both, dropping them on the floor just inside his doorway. He unlaces his shoes too and leaves them in the doorway with his socks before coming and sitting on the bed with her.

She wants to laugh, seeing him up close, how much he’s sweating and fretting and still so red, and so clearly unsure what to do with his hands or his arms or his body at all even as she can see a bulge steadily growing at the front of his pants. The boy certainly wasn’t lying about being inexperienced. She wants to laugh, but she doesn’t– she couldn’t stand to make him more embarrassed than he already is, poor darling. It’s not like his fault. But she clearly has her work cut out for her.

Slowly, carefully, she lifts his shirt up over his shoulders. He says nothing, but quivers when her fingers brush his flesh. Just seeing him with his shirt off, she can feel herself start to get wet.

She moves her hands to unbuckle his belt and he flinches just a little. She stops and looks up at him, making sure to make eye contact. “Is this okay?” She asks.

He nods, but still seems anxious.

“You should tell me if something is wrong.” She says. “All right?”

“I am a bit… anxious.” He says. “About what will happen if you…”

At that point she can’t help but giggle just a little, hiding it behind her hand as best she can. “You’re not going to hurt me, Gundam.” She says. “I promise. It’s not a bomb.”

And she’s pretty sure that comparing her new boyfriend’s dick to a bomb is the worst that anyone has ever been at pillow talk, honestly Sonia what are you thinking, but he doesn’t care, and when she tries again he lets her undo his belt. She pulls it out of the loops slowly and he shudders. She shudders. She looks up for a moment and locks eyes with him and he hesitates a second but he nods, his face resolute and his breathing shallow, and she pulls his pants off. It’s awkward and they catch at his gangly long knees, but she gets them off and tosses them to the ground.

Which brings things along more than she was expecting, because apparently Gundam goes commando.

“ _Oh._ ” She says, gasping a little.

He’s red again, and she can see it spread all the way down his chest. “If my lady is displeased –”

“Oh, Gundam, no. No, never.” She says hastily, putting her hands on his chest. This only serves to make him redder, but she doesn’t really mind as long as he’s staying. “No, it’s not that at all. I am… quite pleased. You’re just bigger than I was expecting, a little.”

He glances down at the mattress, then back to her. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He says, and for a moment, Gundam is as free from pretense as she’s ever seen him.

“You won’t.” She says. “I promised, remember? If I need you to stop, I’ll say stop. Don’t worry about it.”

He nods stiffly, then again, a little more relaxed. The boy is still holding out his arms at an angle like he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with them, so she unhooks her bra, grabs his hands, and sets them on her shoulder blades. He relaxes even more into the touch, gripping her skin and muscles beneath his fingers. She can feel abrasive tips from his bandaged hand and she shudders a little. She reaches out a hand to curl around his dick and his face lights up, mouth forming into a silent o, and his fingers clench harder.

She giggles again. “You don’t have to be quiet, you know.” She whispers, slowly moving her hand up and down the length of his cock and eliciting a long, slow moan. She starts to move more vigorously, and moans a little in sympathy just to turn him on. Within about twelve seconds of this, he grabs her hand and moves it away, backing up from her a bit.

She frowns. “What’s wro-”

He looks at her with pained, desperate eyes, and she realizes exactly what’s wrong. If she keeps this up, he’ll be finished before they even get started. Oops. She wasn’t expecting he’d be quite this sensitive. Then again, she wasn’t expecting she’d be quite this horny already either, her pussy clenching and unclenching involuntarily and her hips bucking slightly up against nothing.

She smiles breathlessly and leans herself up against the headboard, gently guiding him along with her so that he’s across from her and his legs are on top. Awkwardly, she fiddles around under the pillows, retrieving a condom and a small bottle of lube. She rips open the condom's packaging and removes it.

Gundam looks skeptically at it, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “What manner of device is this?” He asks.

She bursts out laughing. She can’t help it. He doesn’t even turn red this time, just continues looking at her quizzically.

“It’s a condom, Gundam.” She says. “You wear it on your penis so that I don’t get pregnant.”

A look of awareness dawns on his face. “Ah ha, it is a barrier then! Perhaps I should inquire after obtaining some for the Four Dark Gods of Destruction. They do not consort with females of their species due to the danger of their overwhelming masculine presence, but perhaps if –”

“Just let me put it on, okay?” She asks, barely suppressing another round of laughter.

Stopped mid-sentence, he blushes a little again, but nods. 

“Could you get on your knees?” She asks.

He does. She places a little bit of lube on her fingertip and traces it down the front of his dick, leaving most of it on the tip. He gasps a little, but keeps it together. Then carefully, she takes the condom and places it between her lips. She moves her mouth to his head, sliding her lips all the way up. She can’t see his face at all from this angle, but she can hear him, and the noise he makes is enough to make her so eager she can hardly take it.

She removes her mouth and sits back up, examining her work. Pretty good – practicing on cucumbers was apparently worth the effort. She pours more lube on her hand and strokes it around his cock, then moves her other hand to his shoulder and adjusts the tip slightly so that there’s more room at the tip.

“Is that comfortable?” She asks.

He nods.

“You can talk, Gundam.” She says.

He nods again hastily, but adds, “It’s… it’s fine.”

She smiles and lays back a little more. “You can get off your knees.” She says sweetly.

He does, a little too hastily. Sonia slips her panties off.

Even more than he did before, Gundam looks like he has no idea what he’s supposed to do, sitting on top of her knees, his arms beginning to go back to floating at his sides. She firmly grabs his hands, placing them on either side of her torso, and brings up her own to lower his torso, threading it through his hair.

“Just come in.” She says, her voice barely a whisper.

And he does, so slowly that for a second she’s not sure he’s going to go through with it, but a second later he’s pushed almost all the way in. She winces suddenly, and he stops dead.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks hurriedly.

She shakes her head, still flinching a little through her smile. “Keep going.” She says. “Please. It’s just that spot. I’m fine.”

Looking a little nervous, he does. She moans loudly, her free hand gripping the bed sheets, rolling her hips up to meet him. He remains still as a statue, though his face says he’s enjoying it, so she rocks her hips up and down again, building up a rhythm and taking him along. After a few beats, he starts following himself, but he still seems more than a little nervous, so she decides to try to take the edge off.

“Talk to me.” She says.

Gundam pauses for a good few seconds, then begins speaking so quickly he’s almost unintelligible, panting between sentences. “The golden-brown Syrian hamster can live up to three years in captivity and is the most popular domestic breed. Hamsters were initially discovered in Syria but are native to many countries. They prefer to navigate based on smell due to their poor eyesight. Also, rabbits –”

She groans, and not in a good way, tossing her head back. “Not about hamsters, Gundam.” She says, her voice high and breathy.

He blushes, and almost stops, but she bucks her hips up hard and his face goes slack, and he keeps on going, so she talks to him.

“You’re wonderful, Gundam.” She says. “You’re so good, you’re doing so good – ah! Please, Gundam, don’t stop, I can feel you, don’t stop. I want to see your face. I want to feel you.”

Gundam, who had been panting, stops. “Fuh-feel me what?”

She would scream at him if he weren’t so cute.

Instead, she just grips his hair harder and moves up the hand from her sheets to massage her breast. And maybe it’s just better to show not tell, because he clearly likes it, his eyes get bright and his breath gets more shallow and his movements get more regular and he just stops trying so hard, stops thinking: she can see it in his face, she can feel it in his hips, building up to a crescendo until, more than a little quickly, his back arches and he cries out as he finishes. He keeps moving though, he can see that she’s not done without asking and even as clueless as he is, he keeps moving, more and more rapidly every second, and just the look of concentration on his face is enough to send her spiraling over the edge, her body shuddering slightly as her expression twists into a silent scream. He stays there only a minute longer before pulling out (a little too quickly: she’ll have to talk about that later) and collapsing on the sheets next to her.

Slowly, their breathing quiets and Sonia’s world rights itself again. She looks at Gundam, red and overwhelmed. It wasn’t the strongest orgasm she ever had – nowhere near. He’s inexperienced and nervous and bad at pillow talk, and it’ll probably be a while before she can actually teach him what it is that makes her come. But she has never, never been more besotted with a boy than this.

“You were telling me.” She mutters into his chest, hands splayed out on his stomach and pecs. “About rabbits.”

He looks at her briefly and then chortles, staring at the ceiling. “Rabbits – have a gestation cycle of a month. The largest breeds become sexually mature at nine months old. Rabbit birth is referred to as kindling. Kits are generally nursed for four to five weeks before weaning. Kits should be removed from their mother by eight weeks out. Breeding can occur again within…”

She drifts off to sleep to the sound of Gundam talking about rabbit breeding, and dreams about him going down on her for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fanfiction that wasn't Homestuck! Look at me go.
> 
> I decided I was very pleased with the fact that Sonia is definitely not a virgin and Gundam is presumably definitely a virgin, so I decided to write about that.
> 
> Thank you to blooper-boy and otomatonom for beta'ing and giving various suggestions. Thanks especially to Ota for insisting that Gundam talk about the gestation cycles of rabbits. That was probably the best research I've ever done for a fic.
> 
> Title is from Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco


End file.
